Child of Blue
by oneforfall
Summary: "'I'm sorry for being alive.' A habit that I have kept ever since fate decided to toy with me. Now I carry the scars of the past that made me a monster in the present. I just want someone,anyone to believe I'm no monster!"
1. Chapter 1

_TITLE: Child of Blue (Son of Blue)_

_AUTHOR: 14FragmentsOfLight_

_Pairing: SebastianxCiel_

_Warnings: OOC characters_

_Disclaimer: I'm a FANgirl. This is a FANfiction. I think it's self-explanatory._

_AN: as I said in my first fiction, constructive criticism is ok. I repeat CONSTRUCTIVE, not venomous flames. This was inspired by the VOCALOID song 'Daughter of White' produced by mothy. The setting takes place in the same time as the song. I will let you imagine how the rest of them look like since you're the reader and I am a mere pauper… I mean author._

**CHILD OF BLUE**

**(by: 14FragmentsOfLight)**

**Ciel's POV:**

_I could hear it._

"Look at him. He's disgusting!" A boy scoffed

_I could hear it ring across my ears._

"You're right! He's so weird." A girl shrieked

_I could hear it awaken my fragile heart._

"Let's get out of here before he spreads his disease onto us." The whole crowd laughed after they've been satisfied with the wounds they've inflicted.

_Why was I born like this? Why was I so different from them? I…_

"Want to be like them," I mouthed. I looked around and tried to reach out for someone, anyone to save me. Not from my bleeding wounds, but my crippled heart, but no one came.

I gripped onto one of the boxes in the alley so I could stand. I leaned against the walls. "Damn it!" I felt so weak that even my legs couldn't hold me any longer.

"Those people are new," I murmured before I spitted out the blood that formed.

If they were new, they'd beat me up and laugh. If they were long time residents, they'd only laugh behind my back or stay away as though I carried the plague. Almost everyone in this village does since they see me as a monster.

It used to hurt me so badly that I thought I'd lose my mind and my limbs from this, but time passed and I could only feel a deeper pain from within.

I straightened myself out and walked out of the dark alleyways as though nothing happened. But before I knew it…

"Hey, watch where you're going, bastard!" A low female voice said. I fell to the ground with a thud. I thought I had hit a brick wall of some sort, only to find out that it was actually a hefty woman with a bountiful chest.

"Look at what you did! Now my groceries have fallen onto the ground," she said.

I didn't mean to bump her. But there was something in my chest that weighted my heart down. I felt like it was my fault.

She slapped my hand away. "Don't do that! Are you dumb? Those are already soiled because of you!"

"I'm so sorry," I murmured. I looked away with a heavy feeling in my chest.

"You better be sorry! Pay up." She stretched her hand out.

"I-I don't have anything to pay for it."

I saw the woman's brow rose through my fringes. "Are you joking with me?"

"I'm so sorry."

The next thing I knew, she forcefully grabbed my face. I winced at the feeling of her fingers bruising my jaw. "Listen to me, smart arse. You better pay for that week's worth of groceries!"

'_Week's worth? I thought they were for a month!_' I cringed as I imagined how those groceries could feed her for a week. Whether she had a family of her own or not, those groceries where too much!

'_Those groceries could have fed me for two months!'_ I thought. "I'm sorry. I really can't." I lowered my head. She snickered. Something tells me she still doesn't believe me.

"I don't care! I know you can pay!" She slapped me in the face. I thought she had punched me, but the searing sensation on my face told me otherwise.

"You're trying to insult me! I'm not that dumb." She took me by the collar and lifted me up so we'd meet eye to eye. I tried to hide my face with my long bangs.

"You're the one who's dumb. Too bad though. I thought you're a good-looking man, but it seems that-"

She suddenly loosened her grip around me. Her eyes went wide with horror. "S-s-stay away from me!" She yelled as she took a step back. That confirmed my thought. She had seen it.

"Your-you're disgusting!" I watched her cringed and step away. She turned her back away then ran away.

I looked around and saw that the villagers were staring at me with the same look in their eyes whenever they see me pass by…

'_It's happening all over again,_' I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the feeling of their eyes all over me. I looked around, desperately looked for my eye patch and stood to bow at them.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words I said then made my escape before any of the police would think I caused another public disturbance.

XxxX

Deep within the forest near the village stands an old tree. I always came there alone to pray to God. Today was not different.

I came across small puddle of water as I made my way to that place. I grimaced at the reflection. I had small cuts and a slap that bruised my face. I tried to hide away the bruise with my bangs, but it only revealed my severely damaged eye.

I gingerly held my eye. This was the reason why they hated me. They said that the scars look as though they were the symbols of the devil.

But my eyes weren't meant to be like this. They were perfectly normal when I was born. But the other one had been damaged because…

Because of "The Tragedy" that happened to me 10 years ago.

I cringed when a sudden memory appeared…

_There was nothing but darkness. I could tell that I was blindfolded. My hands and feet were bound with rope and cold metal._

_I trembled in fear when I heard the metal doors open and the sound of heavy feet and laughing men came in._

"_You're such a beautiful child! You look like your parents indeed," an old man's voice said before he chuckled._

"_Don't you dare say that. Those Phantomhives have been a pain in the arse for a long time! It's good that they're finally dead."_

"_No, not all of them," a man said before he held my face. "We still have this one!"_

"_Well, we could fix that once and for all!" The room was suddenly filled with dark chuckles of my captors. My tears soaked the blindfold as I tried to scream out but came out muffled because of a gag cloth in my mouth._

"_You'll be our new plaything for today~!"_

'_No! No! NO!'_

_Then the rest…_ was left for my memory to fade away.

The tears in my eyes burned as I held them back.

"There's no need to remember such memory…" I closed my eyes and allowed that memory to fade to black before I continued towards the place.

I pushed back the bushes and saw the same tree I treated as my refuge. It was a sacred place to me. The light shone off the tree and gave it a warm and holy light while the rest of the forestry was shrouded in darkness.

"This is truly my only haven," I said. I knelt beneath the tree and started to pray.

'_Lord, I do not want to complain further about what happened in the village earlier. I know that you have seen it all from above. Those people are no different from the people who made me suffer. I pray that you may help them see in their hearts the will to change… _'

I stopped for awhile and felt intense hurt come into my heart. My mother has taught me to pray for my enemies when reason has escaped their minds. This is the only thing I could do and have always done…

'_Lord, why do you make me suffer? Don't you listen to my prayers? I've prayed to you countless times, asking for their change of heart, and even shown them my kindness. I confronted them countless times, but it seems that reason has left their minds… Why do you let them treat me as though I was a monster? _'

Tears started to stream down my face.

'_I just want to find someone, anyone who'll be my friend, someone who'd always be there for me. I don't care if it was just one person. Living alone is an agony when everyone despises you. Please! I just want someone to believe that I'm not a monster!_'

I started to cry with silent sobs. My tears felt like acid on my face; it was pure torture. I held onto myself and trembled. I've never cried like this before. Come to think of it, I've never cried ever since "that day" came.

And yet… I had a good reason to cry. I have been all alone for 10 years. No one took care of me, so I have always lived on my own. I was lucky enough to find work, but everyone treated me as though I was a plague whenever they saw me.

"I'm sorry for being alive," I murmured in between my cries.

I've always complained softly about my "meaningless" existence. Is this the reason why I my prayers are in vain?

_Rustle…_

A sound came from behind the tree. I immediately stopped, wiped away the tears from my eyes and tried to search for the nearest thing I could use as a weapon, but all I could find was…

"A stupid tree branch?" I sighed. "This would have to do. At least it's thick enough to knock out someone."

I stood up and cautiously made my way to the other side of the tree. I could still hear the sounds of the intruder from behind.

'_One… It's just one person. _' I could tell by the sounds from behind. But I was still on guard. Who knows how many of them are just hiding from behind? This is a forest after all.

I found a spot where I could attack the intruder from behind. I tightened my grip on the tree branch and prepared to strike.

I swung the tree branch and gave the intruder a painful blow at the back of his head, if I might say so myself.

I watched the intruder fell to the ground with a thud.

'_Yes!_' I wanted to give myself a mental pat on the back but who knows how many people were with him!

I silently made my way to the other side, but almost screamed when I saw who the intruder was.

XxxX

I sighed at what I just discovered back then…

"What have I done? Now they'll hate me more for sure…" Another sigh.

I couldn't even fathom the embarrassment I had from what had just happened. The person I had mistaken as an intruder was the village's "most prized possession", Sebastian Michaelis.

If there was the Devil's curse (me) then there would be bound to be some God's-gift-to-man (him). But, by the looks of things, I guess his luck had just run out… *snicker*

He is Sebastian Michaelis. He is the most loved person in my accursed village. They say that he has a kind personality with god-like looks, a wonderful voice and a warm smile.

I just think that's just sugar coated lies. And yet the people took the bait and poisoned their minds with the man's perfection.

But because of my "perfect" aim earlier, he was lying on my lap with a makeshift bandage around his head.

"He'll be alright, Ciel. You don't have to worry! Look at him. He's probably recovering!"

I took a quick glance at his face.

"They'll burn me to hell…" I closed my eyes for a moment then glanced back at the man. My cheeks dusted pink at the sight. Maybe they weren't lying.

To me, he looked cute, not handsome. He had a nice face but rather pale skin. '_They loved him so much that they made sunlight an enemy to him,_' I thought.

I gingerly ran my fingers around the bandage I made out of my clean sleeve and hanker chief. "Just making sure it doesn't loosen," I told myself with a blush on my face.

I mentally slapped myself on the head. '_What's wrong with you? You're acting like one of those darn village girls! You're just gonna check on him!_'

I skimmed my fingers around his face. His skin was warm and smooth. I couldn't help myself when I caressed his cheek and smiled when he started to lean to the touch. I instantly moved my hand away out of shock.

"What the heck! What am I doing?" I stared at my hand as though it were burned by acid. I looked at him in an instant when I heard him groan at the lost of warmth. I bit my lip hard.

'_I want to touch him more.'_ That was the first thing I thought of before I ran my fingers through his raven-black hair. I couldn't help but giggle when I realized that it was longer than mine. He either forgot to cut it or thought of it as a style.

"Ridiculous. I could have tied a bow on his hair if I knew any better."

Even so, it was silky to the touch and a little damp with sweat. I couldn't blame him. It's quite warm here in this forest.

The next thing I knew, he was mewling in his sleep.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered to myself. I massaged the certain spot on top of his head once more. He leaned further to the touch.

'_He's acting like a cat!_' I almost laughed out loud but I didn't want to wake him up and scare him away. I squeaked when I felt him move closer to my torso.

'_Don't move closer. Don't move closer. Don't move closer!' _I closed my eyes and wished he wouldn't. I'm not used to people coming near me…

A groan made me open my eyes. I suddenly met a pair of deep rubies.

'_Oh no! He's awake!_' I tried to hide away the twitch in my eye. "H-how are you feeling?" I stammered.

I felt uneasy as I watched him look around. '_Please don't have amnesia. Please don't have amnesia!_' I looked away from him to hide away my guilt.

"You…"

"Y-yes?" I lowered my head to hide away my face.

"Are you okay now?"

I couldn't help but look at him as though he were some crazy person. '_Am I okay? Are you nuts? You're the one who got a blow on the head! Did I hit you THAT hard?_'

"Hey. I said are you okay?" he asked again.

"I-I'm fine. How about you?" I tried to look at him but those eyes just felt so odd but alluring. I watched him from behind my fringes as he moved away from my lap and sat up.

He held the back of his head and winced. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I gave you a nasty blow. Don't y-" I bit my lip when I realized I told him I gave him that blow.

"So, you're the one…" He looked at me with a frown on his face. I held back a laugh. He looked adorable. "You must have something against me to hit me that bad. I almost thought I had amnesia," he said as he tried to fix his locks but the bandage was in his way.

He looked up and felt the makeshift bandage I made. He glanced towards me then focused onto one of my arms. It felt so awkward; the way his crimson eyes focused on my bare arm.

I lowered my head and tried to hide away my arm but rubbed it out of nervousness. I felt as though my lips would bruise from the countless times I bit it today.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that bad… I thought you were one of the villagers who're out to prank me again." My heart felt heavy. I didn't mean to hurt him; it's true.

"Could you do me a favor and look at me for a second?" My eye widened at his favor.

'_What?_' "B-beg your pardon?"

"You heard me the first time." His voice sounded cold. Where's that kind voice they accuse him of?

"I-I'm sorry. I-" I jolted when I felt a warm hand rest on my cheek. He gently lifted my chin so I could face him. My cheeks flared and I wanted to lower my head again but his hands were firmly placed on my face.

I was distracted by his eyes. They were mesmerizing. It made me think of what they said about him. He truly was beautiful, in a dark and enigmatic way.

'_Compared to me…'_ I bitterly thought. Then a thought came across my mind. _'He'll see my other eye and probably hurt me like what those villagers did.' _ My heart sank from pain and fear. I know that I am no match for him.

"W-wait! No! Don't!" I screamed as he leaned closer. My heart raced with fear as I closed my blue eye. He immediately stopped and gave me a look that I couldn't comprehend. His eyes were filled with an emotion I've never seen before.

I watched him move back with a solemn look on his face. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want to." He gave me an apologetic smile. I looked into his eyes. He was sincere about it.

He stretched his hand out to me with a smile on his face. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sebastian Michaelis. I live near here, in a small village called-"

"Faustian village," I mindlessly told myself. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know the village?"

"Ah! No, I don't know much because I actually live _near _there." I forced a smile on my face. I live "near" there because the villagers don't want me to live_ in _their Hell, I mean village.

"Oh. So, you live nearby the village…" He paused. It took me some time to finally comprehend.

"I-it's Ciel. Ciel Durless."I didn't want him to know that I was the Ciel Phantomhive from that village.

"Ciel." He tested my name on his tongue. "Ciel. That name sounds awfully familiar," he said. My heart skipped a beat.

'_Does he know me there? No, he couldn't! He shouldn't,_' I thought. My eyes fluttered unconsciously as I waited for him to respond.

He gave me a warm smile. There was something about that smile that intrigued me. It was kind and strangely familiar. _'Have I seen that kind of smile before? Maybe it was from my mother or my aunt?'_

"Ciel. It's French for 'Heaven' and 'Blue', right?" He said with affection in his voice.

"Y-yes." I tried to hide away the tinge of pink on my cheeks. He laughed all of a sudden. Did he saw it?

"Are you living with your family, Ciel?"

"No. I don't h-have a family. I live by myself" I felt so ashamed. "My family died along time ago, along with me." I told myself.

But before I knew it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I was held in Sebastian's warm and tight embrace. He caressed my back with his large but soft hands.

I wanted to pull away, but no one has ever shown me affection like this in 10 years.

"Living alone is truly painful," he said before he kissed the top of my blue hair. My heart raced as tears flowed in my eyes.

'_Could he be the one? The one I was praying for._'

I couldn't think straight as his warmth and scent filled my senses. His words echoed in my mind. Living alone has always been an agony for me; with the villagers who mocked me and the scars of the past present in me, it was all too painful to bear.

I buried my face onto the crook of his neck with tears in my eyes. I trembled and cried in his arms. I didn't care if he was just acting kind because I'm inferior to him. I felt a mix of misery and relief course through my veins as I cried.

_It is truly painful to live alone…_

* * *

_AN: That ends the first part of this fiction. I almost divided this into two and then called it quits. I love the song I got this from because it spoke to me. For those who wonder what age Ciel is, he is roughly 18 (borderline between 17 and 18). I simply imagined him like this. Reminder: Constructive criticism is nice. I'll write more if you ask me to. Thank you for reading._

_Thank you for those who reviewed and added my first story as their favorites._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Child of Blue_

_Author: 14FragmentsOfLight (previously)_

_Fandom: Sebastian x Ciel_

_Warnings: OOC characters_

___Disclaimer: I'm a FANgirl. This is a FANfiction. I think it's self-explanatory._

_**AN: I reposted this because I felt guilty of the reviews. This is a bonus, people.**_

**xxxXXXxxx**

**"Child of Blue"**

**(_14FragmentsOfLight_)**

"It truly is painful to live alone."

Ciel's POV:

'_Stop! Please stop!' _

_Tears streamed down my face as the pain increased. The cold knife pierced my skin and brought out warm blood. I tried to move away from it but the ropes around my neck and limbs restrained me._

"_Now, now, little boy, don't you like to play?" A man with a hoarse voice said. I couldn't see anything with the blindfold on._

_I muffled a scream. The room was suddenly filled with men's laughter._

"_oh, come on. I could do better than what you did. Here, give me that! "_

_I heard his footsteps come near me. My heart pounded against my chest. It wanted to get out as badly as I could. _

_Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands behind my head. The blindfold slipped off my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to readjust to the darkness, but before I knew it…_

"_Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, but the gag bruised the sides of my mouth. _

_The pain was so immense that words couldn't describe it. I felt my tears stream down my face along with streams of blood from my eye._

_The knife he used lodged in to my eye. I wanted to shake the blade off, but there was still the possibility of the knife entering my eye further. I asked Him that it wouldn't reach further into my head._

_The men in the room burst with life, their laughter and scoffs echoing through the walls. I felt a new emotion rage within me. It was more than what I could fathom. The men circled around me… Their hands reaching out to touch me…_

_I struggled in the heavy bonds. My mind screamed at me to move._

'_No! No! NO! N-'_

"NO!"

I screamed and shot my eyes open. My body went on its own will and everything became a blinding white blur. I didn't know what happened but the next thing I knew, I felt drops of blood on my cheek.

The blinding light in my eyes dissipated as I felt a strong pair of hands hold onto mine. My breath came out in erratic pants; my heart pounded against my chest and cold adrenaline ran in my veins.

My eyes fluttered as the light disappeared. I dropped my jaw at the next thing I saw.

Sebastian was in front of me with a large cut across his face; his hand firmly gripped my blade-held hand while the other tried to pry away the one that strangled his neck.

I jumped away from the bed and backed away into a corner. "What have I done?" I murmured to myself as I slumped onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to hurt you. It's just that I..." I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even look at him. My words came out in stutters until all I could say was…

"I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry. I didn-"

A pair of arms wrapped around me. His scent overwhelmed my senses. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and buried my face at the crook of his shoulder.

I didn't know why I felt so comfortable in his arms. It had only been a few days since I met him and yet there was this undeniable feeling that I've known him longer than that.

If my memories weren't so painfully blank, I would've remembered him as a childhood friend.

XXX

Sebastian's POV:

Who knew getting hit on the head would make me see my first love and childhood friend again?

But many things had changed about him. He was never like this back then…

A few days ago, he was a mess in my arms. His tears were warm against my chest. I held him closer so that he wouldn't see the tears that formed in my eyes.

His soft whimpers echoed loudly in my ears and broke my heart. I caressed his back and said nothing. I knew my words would only fall onto deaf ears. I felt my heart sink. I couldn't bear to see him cry, even way back then.

XXX

_(flashback)_

I watched him focus on the last knot of the wreath he held. His tongue stuck out and his sweat dripped.

'_He really is putting a lot of effort onto this,' _I thought.

His eyes suddenly lit up and a smile placed itself on his face.

"Ta-dah!" He held out the wreath with a proud look on his face.

"Congratulations on making that wreath, Ciel." I smiled at him, but he had a pout on his face.

"It's not a wreath, it's a flower crown."

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. He had an angry look on his face but a shade of pink colored his cheeks.

"I don't see what's so funny about what I said, brother," he said with irritation in his voice.

I wiped of a tear from my eye and tried to suppress another fit of laughs.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were making a wreath since the flowers it had had fallen off."

He looked at his lap and saw the flowers we picked had fallen off the crown. His face lit bright red before he shot me a glare.

"It's your fault for not teaching me how to do it properly." He stared at the floral circle in his hands. "And not ALL the flowers fell off. There's still a few of them. Here, see!"

He shoved the crown onto my face. I slightly moved away in surprise. I gently pushed the crown away from my face.

"Yes, I could see it. I could see it."

"You don't like it, don't you," he said. His head was tilted down with a pout on his lips. "It was supposed to be for you, but I messed it up in the end." He rubbed his arm shyly.

'_He made it for me.'_ I smiled at the thought. _'He's such a sweet boy.'_

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my embrace. He squeaked at the sudden movement but I found it quite cute.

"B-brother, wh-what a-are you doing?" he stammered as he tried to straddle my lap.

"Hugging you, of course. You're such a silly boy." I caressed his dark blue locks. I looked back at him and saw the shade of pink on his face return.

"A cute one at that," I said with a wink. I found it extremely adorable how the shade of pink on his face turned red in an instant.

"W-why are you saying that?!"

"Because it's true!"

"B-but you're my older brother!"

"I'm not YOUR brother. I'm LIKE one." I gave him a pinch on the cheek before I hugged him once more. I felt his hands wrap around me in a welcoming hug.

I was taken by surprise when he suddenly jolted away from me. That's when I understood why…

"T-the crown I made you!" I watched him gingerly hold the crown in his hands. It was deformed because of the hug we shared.

His sapphire eyes shone with tears. "Th-the c-crown I made you is r-ruined," he said bitterly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No. No. Don't cry, little one!" I caressed his tear-stained cheek. I couldn't bear seeing him cry.

"B-b-but i-it's ruined," he stammered.

"Now, now, little one. It's not ruined. Look." I held the crown in my hands as I stroked his back. The crown was slightly crooked, a few flowers had lost its petals and it had loosened slightly. Luckily, I saw a bright blue flower that was still in tact.

"Look, Ciel. There's still a beautiful blue flower."

He slowly stopped crying and looked at the blue flower in the crown.

"And it's not ruined. I think it still looks lovely." I placed the crown on top of my head and gave him a smile. He simply stared at me. It was a good thing that he stopped crying.

"I love your gift, little one. It's very pretty."

But before I knew it, the poor crown fell apart into a mess of crushed flowers on top of my head. I felt some of the weeds fall onto my shoulders.

His eyes suddenly squinted. I thought he was going to cry again. "N-now, now, little one, please don't cry. We'll make a new crown together. If you want, we could make a thousand of them! Just don-"

I suddenly heard him chuckle then burst into a fit of laughter.

"The crown broke down!"

I wanted to get mad at him for laughing at me, but the way he laughed was precious.

'_I could never get mad at him, no matter what he does! This boy is too cute! '_ I thought to myself as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"You're so kind, Sebastian," he said with a smile. "You always protect me, teach me new things, and when I feel sad, you always make me so happy!" He finished it off with a giggle.

"O-of course, I do. I'd do everything to make you happy," I said sincerely then smiled at him.

I meant what I said. I would never hesitate to do anything just to see him happy…

He took the bright blue flower from my hair and tucked it behind my ear before he hugged me once more. He was only six while I was only nine back then so he couldn't fully wrap his arms around me.

"I love you, Sebastian," he murmured next to my chest. My cheeks flared at what he said.

'_No! No, Sebastian! Th-that's not what Ciel meant… He meant it in a brotherly way… right?'_ I thought.

Nevertheless, I still pulled him tighter into my embrace. I suddenly heard him mewl in content like what a cat would do. I couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction.

'This boy is my only weakness, but also my greatest strength.'

"I love you too, Ciel."

He pulled away slightly. "I love you three!" I looked at him with wide eyes for a short moment before I understood.

"Well, I love you four!"

"Forever?"

I blinked at him. _'Where is this going exactly?!' _I thought.

I smiled at him before I pulled him closer to me. "Forever."

'_You're the most precious thing in the world to me…'_

He was never like this in the past. He was a dear, thoughtful boy. That's why I will do everything to make him happy… even if it gets me in harms way.

Ciel's POV:

I wringed the cloth from the hot water and later placed it on his cheek.

"Ouch! Stop that! It hurts." He flinched away from my touch but before he could've gone any farther, I firmly held his cheek.

"No. Stay still! It's not going to get cleaned if you keep looking away from me." I looked at him straight in the eye.

'_H-He's looking at me directly.__'_ I thought as a blush formed in my cheeks. I saw him smirk and instantly felt irritated at an instant. So I did what any irritated person would do…

"OUCH!"

Irritate him back with the wet cloth.

"You're so cruel," he murmured under his breath.

"And you're so childish." I continued to clean his cut.

The more I stared at it, the more guilt arose in me. I couldn't help but graze the skin beneath the wound unconsciously. Sebastian flinched at the touch. I felt warm blood ooze to my fingers.

"I'm s-sorry." I moved my hand away from his cheek but he held onto my hand and stopped me from moving back any further.

"You don't need to be." He gave me a warm smile as his hand massaged at the back of my head.

"But it's my fau-" I stopped at the look in his eyes. Those deep rubies swirled with a strong emotion. I found it rather odd because he's never shown me that kind of look of before.

Was it a look of love? (1)

But it later hit me that…

'_C-close… He's too close!__' _I blushed at the close proximity he was at. I could almost taste his breath on my lips.

"Sebastian, I-"

A warm pair of lips planted feathery kisses on my face; from the top of my forehead, to my cursed eye and onto my cheek. He stopped when he reached near my lips.

For a moment there, I felt the urge to pull him closer and seal me with a kiss. Alas, moments are such fleeting things. My mind screamed for logic. Not to mention the fact that my head was spinning from a blood rush.

He simply wrapped his arms around me and whispered near my ears.

"It never was…"

I held back my tears and wrapped my arms around him.

[1. At first, it was supposed to be a look of sincerity but it's better to just say it was a 'look of [sincere] love'.]

* * *

_**Odd ending. I know. I had to cut it shorter than before. This is the 'end' of my story. But always remember that a story never ends as long as it remains in a reader's mind**_


End file.
